Only An Ocean Away
by Nightwind Artist
Summary: ::An AlmaXKanda fanfic:: Kanda and Alma had always been close. Their families were business associates until a fight broke out separating these two close friends. After five years of waiting for Alma to return Kanda is fixing to just give up hope.


A/N: I do not own -Man

This is an AU since Alma is alive and currently lives in China while Kanda lives in Japan. There is also no innocence in this AU and the only reason Alma and Kanda know one another is because they met threw their parents who are business associates. Also this work of fan fiction is written to the song "Only an Ocean Away" by Sarah Brightman. And if it really isn't clear with this little note this is a Alma X Kanda fanfic.

~xOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

Kanda walked along the shore of the ocean staring at the water longingly. It had already been five years since he had seen the one his heart was longing for. Alma Karma.

The two had been friends since they were little and always put one another before themselves and when the older one was said to be leaving Japan he had told Kanda that he would return soon.

But Kanda was beginning to think that soon wasn't anytime yet after all five years was along time and anytime later wasn't sooner.

Kanda had grown over these last five years. He was more muscular built and his hair was long and beautiful not to mention his body had taken on the appearance of having curves so almost everyone who hadn't known him would mistake him for a young woman. Even if Alma came he probably wouldn't know that it was Kanda he would probably think that he was a younger sister or something along those lines.

~xOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

Alma packed his bags as quickly as he could. He has had enough with living with his father. The same father that forbade him from traveling to Japan all of these years to go and see his Yu.

He wondered quietly what Yu had been up to all this time. He hoped he hadn't changed to much. Alma on the other hand ;in his opinion; had grown taller and had more muscles then he did as a child but other then that his personality had stayed the same and so had his hair length.

Alma had never been one to have long hair even though his father had constantly pestered him to do so. For what reason he didn't know.

He had already broken into his fathers safe that contained the family money and shoved it into a bag all on his own. He made sure there was enough to support Kanda and him for at least a couple years.

The only flaw in his plan though was where he was going to run off with Kanda. They couldn't possibly stay in China…his father would expect that from his somewhat pea brained son. They would simply have to hide out somewhere in Japan where neither of their fathers would look. It was perfect!

He grabbed his bags and snuck as quickly as he could out of his manor and headed towards the port where he would find a ship that would take him to Japan as quickly as possible.

~xOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

Kanda laid quietly in his bed as he looked out of the window. The window itself had a view of the ocean outside of his families manor.

Alma had left after their fathers had disagreed on a business matter. Alma's family went back to China while Kanda's family just looked for new business partners and became the most well known family in Japan.

He never heard anything again about the Karma family other then hateful slurs and that was only when arguments or the topic was brought up about them.

He closed his eyes trying to drift off to sleep but found that it would be impossible due to the bright sunlight reflecting into the room from the window. He growled when he also found it impossible to find a position to lay in the bed.

~xOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

Alma looked around the town as he walked threw. He had been on the small ship for about three days and was amazed that he had gotten to Japan so fast. He looked ahead and saw the huge manor that was at the end of the town. It was Kanda's manor and if he remembered correctly Kanda's room was the farthest window in the back.

The only reason he remembered this was because when they were younger Alma would sneak into the younger males room and sneak a good night kiss while the other was sleeping before running back off to his own families temporary manor they had at the time.

He looked around at all the shops that were currently in the town . There was a lot more shops and houses then there had been five years ago. Where did the time really go…

Not to mention the sun was almost out of the sky now too and he could already see the moon beginning to show its self to the town.

People were already closing shop and going into their own houses with their families.

Alma wished he could have a family that would love one another…

~xOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

Kanda had been asleep for an hour or two after countless tossing and turning. Maybe it was because of the idea of probably never seeing Alma again or the idea that only a couple of hours ago before he had gone and visited the ocean that his father had suggested an arranged marriage for his young son. Kanda had of course refused to the observed idea of marrying some woman he hardly knew.

The sound of the window being slowly lifted open could be heard, but only slightly. The sound followed by that was the sound of it being shut and foot steps getting closer to the sleeping figure on the bed that was still snoozing away; which was actually unusual since the samurai was always a light sleeper and would even wake up at times from the sound of a mouse running down the manor halls.

No doubt the person breaking in and entering was none other then Alma Karma. He was correct when it came to the window thing. You think they would've moved Kanda's bedroom after all theses years but then again…this was the Kanda family we were talking about…they all weren't geniuses after all.

Alma stopped when he got to the edge of the bed and looked seriously at the figure. Was this really his Yu? The hair was so long and the body was so girly and had muscles. Wait…yeah this was Kanda. You could tell by the scowl on his sleeping face. After all he was always scowling about something when they were younger especially when Alma had lost Yu's pet kitten. That had been the longest story to explain in his whole life…

He sat down onto the bed once he confirmed it was his Yu. He brushed the few strands of hair that littered Kanda's face off to the side behind his ears. Yu had grown up and became so beautiful but then again Yu had always been beautiful even as a child he had been.

Alma leaned forward some and placed a light kiss on to the sleeping beauty's lips. "Yu~ Yu wake up. Let's run away together" he murmured out in a dark lustful tone that could turn fire to ice.

Kanda's only response was a groan as he tried to dig himself under the blankets to hide from this unfamiliar voice that was trying to awaken him from his peaceful slumber. "Mhhhhh" he growled out as his head was quickly under the blanket.

"That's really how you treat your dear friend who ran away from home just to see your ass. Fine then be that way" Alma said in a pretend hurt voice as he faked getting up from the mattress and walking back towards the window.

"Alma?" Kanda asked in a sleepy tone as he lifted his head up slightly and looked at the slightly taller male that was currently looking back at him.

Alma could feel a sharp stab in his heart as he heard his friend mumble his name. He could already feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He had always been a cry baby after all even when they were little kids he would cry whenever Kanda got mad at him.

"Yeah" Alma confirmed with the younger as he went charging towards said persons bed and jumped onto it pulling Kanda into a hug. "I missed you so much Yu~!" he practically screamed out as the tears began to fall.

Kanda only scoffed at this and tried to push the other off. "Still fucking clingy as ever I see" he groaned out. He soon gave up with struggling and let the other hold him as he sobbed into Kanda's shirt. "You done yet dumb ass?" he questioned.

Alma only shook his head. He would never be done when it came to hugging Kanda. After all Kanda was warm and could be very gentle at times when he didn't know it.

After a couple more minutes Alma finally loosened his grip around the other and kissed Kanda's forehead.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kanda asked in an irritated tone; if that was really anything new to anyone.

"It was for all the years I didn't see you~ It also means that there will be more to come for all the years that we missed together Yu. But we have no time to talk about that" he said before he mumbled the last part in a low tone as he got off of the bed and looked for some of Kanda's bags which he quickly began to pack with Kanda's clothing.

"What are you doing now stupid Alma?" Kanda asked as he sat up and watched the other do this. It wasn't everyday you get a visit from an old friend and they start to pack all your clothing for you.

"Getting your things ready so we can leave as quickly as possible Yu"

"Where exactly are we leaving? And why are we leaving?"

Alma finished packing the others bags and sat them beside Kanda. "We're leaving far away so that our parents kind find us and we can be together forever and forever."

"That's so dumb! If you're going to come up with a plan you should think everything threw you dumb ass!" Kanda spat out as he stood out of bed and grabbed his bags that were pack. "But since I know better then to leave an idiot wonder around in my country I might as well come with you" he moaned out.

Alma smiled at this and quickly undid the window which he quickly hopped out of and held his hand out to Kanda. "So are you saying you will run away with me?" he asked with an idiotic smile plastered on his white face.

Kanda accepted the others hand and gave a weak fairly visible smile. "Shut the fuck up Karma…"

~xOxOxOxOxOxOxO~

A/N: Sorry if everyone seems to be out of character. I tried my hardest to try and keep them in character but then again I suck unicorn horn slightly whenever it comes characterization in AU fan fictions. Anyway I hope someone enjoyed this fan fic. Also quick question who do yo really see as seme in this paring? To me it is Alma all the way since he is taller then Kanda. Also is what nationality is Alma anyway since I really didn't know and made him Chinese? : (


End file.
